


For You

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #6: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> For **atthedarkestblue**
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he inquired as his eyes raked over the flawless skin of his boyfriend’s bare chest.

“Do I need a reason?” Blaine countered huskily as he fiddled with the sheets that were covering the lower half of his body.

His breath hitched at the sight before him. ‘ _So gorgeous’_ was the only thought resounding in his mind at the moment.

“Don’t get me wrong, Killer- I’m not complaining,” he chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets as he took slow measured steps towards the bed.

“Well-” Blaine murmured as he peeked shyly from beneath those sinfully long lashes of his. “-since your birthday is next week and it’ll be a long weekend, I took the liberty of getting us two tickets to Oahu.”

“Oh, really?” he asked in amusement, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes, really. And-” Blaine started to move, getting up on his knees while his hands held the sheets around his waist. “-I got you a little early birthday present to set the mood for our impending vacation,” he cooed as he freed the sheets from his grip.

As the sheets fell away, it revealed an ocean-blue tiki-patterned sarong wrapped attractively around Blaine’s waist. He let out a shuddery breath as he took in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend.

“You’re my present?” he asked playfully, removing his hands from his pockets and running them over the fabric to trace the hard muscles of Blaine’s thighs, the perfect curves of his ass.

“And you can unwrap me if you want...” Blaine whispered; his voice low and laden with desire.

He didn’t waste any time; his fingers deftly worked to unravel the sarong’s knot, seductively grazing his nails over Blaine’s skin as he did so. Within seconds, the knot loosened and he let the fabric pool down on the mattress; revealing every bit of Blaine in all its glory.

“Best present ever.”

 

\---End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
